Let's Cause Chaos At The Bleach World!
by DemonFoxGirl1000
Summary: She is just an ordinary girl where only ordinary things happen. But when one day, she is watching a Bleach episode, she is actually pulled into the world into the mind of Ichigo. The other thing is, she is actually turned into a zanpakuto!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**XOXOXOXOX**

Yo! Let me tell you a bit of my life here ok? I am in a country called Philippines and as you know, I am a Filipino. We, Filipinos have different languages in this country and some of them are: Tagalog, ilocano, bicolano, bisaya, pangpangueno, and many more. I am really good at math and i have no idea why others are really not good at it but I don't care. I actually pwned them. HA! Damn people don't know how to appreciate it.

I was just walking to go home when suddenly, a thought occurred to me. One, it's Friday. Two, I can have the computer all to myself. Three, two days more and another bleach manga chapter will be read by me again! I am so lucky! I have a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki because he's my type. But I still don't know if he is either gay or straight. I gave a mental sigh.

When I am finally in my room, playing the computer, I tried trying to search spoilers for the bleach's next chapter but to no avail, I didn't find one. I was watching the episode where Ichigo lost his shinigami powers. That's not fair! In the manga chapters, Ichigo's friends will turn into midnd cotrolled zombies! Well...not exactly zombies. I paused the part where Ichigo finally woke up. He's so beautiful. I just hope guys are like that in this world. Orange hair, chocolate brown eyes, a scowl that which I think is cute, and a name which means straw- err, I mean 'to protect'. Oh god. I was just reading a fanfic where Ichigo is giving off a scent that attracts hollow and arrancars and shinigamis which he doesn't know and then being raped, which Ichigo enjoyed, made my face heat up. Oh dear, I am turning into a pervert. I went back to the episode and took a long look at Ichigo's face. He's so hot. Yes, I am turning into an obsessed pervert.

I wondered if only i could be part of his world the my life would be complete. Darn it! I should've joined a gang or something enjoyable! The screen of the computer suddenly ripped like a gargantua and then a pale hand suddenly pulled me in. It happened so fast that i cant even scream. And then everything went black.

**...**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Oh god! this is similar to Ichigo's soul! A place similar to Karakura Town, with water like an ocean.

_**"Have you woken up?"**_

I quickly stood up and trying to find the owner of the voice. Only to find the old man Zangetsu...with the hollow in 2nd form! Holy crap! This is way too cool to happen! I can't believe it! Ichigo's hollow is actually my 2nd in the top 5 Ichigo's Seme! Hehe...you didn't see that comin' did ya?

The hollow looked at me and shouted. **"Wha' da heck does dat' even mean?"**

...He didn't just read my mind did he?

Zangetsu was the one who answered. **_"We can read your mind, but we don't do it on purpose. Please understand."_**

I nodded. And I finally realized that something's wrong with my clothes and gasped. My clothes are the same to the clothes of Alice in the anime, Pandora Hearts! Except that it is black and red version. I asked the zanpakuto and to my surprise it was actually in Japanese.

"hey, you wrinkly old man, is there a mirror somewhere in this goddarn place?" my eyes widened with horror. I didn't just said that did I? Oh dear, pls forgive me God if just said that.

Zangetsu doesn't look affected to my words. _**"You must be confused by this aren't you? Aren't you a new zanpakuto?"**_

A new zanpakuto? what in the world of anime is he talkin' 'bout? Does that mean I am a sword? This is just too cool!

This time, the hollow answered.** "Tch, as if. King's not gonna let me have some if I want to. So what makes you think this is cool, little girl?"**

An angry tick mark appeared on my head. Maybe I should summon a mirror now just to ignore Snowflake-kun's rambling. Yeah, that would be good. A mirror appeared and it was a really big mirror. I looked at myself and to my surprise, my hair is black (and similar to Ichigo's mugetsu form), my eyes are bloody red colored and I have a smooth silky skin. In other words, I look like a sexy, bad ass girl. Although, I don't wanna be called like that just to maintain my flow with other students.

_**"What's your name zanpakuto?"**_

I stood tall and proud and pointed to myself with my thumb. I made one the anime's crazy grins and without even thinking, I said, "I am Alice! I bring souls back to life and send other souls to Hell!"

Oh dear, I hope that this doesn't get even worse. Although, I even wonder when will i even get home. Ah crap, who cares? This might actually be fun!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**SOME OF THESE ARE TRUE AND SOME ARE NOT BUT DON'T WORRY NO ONE WILL DIE HERE EXCEPT PEOPLE I HATE! REVIEW OR DIE!**


	2. author's note with special story

**sorry for not updating cuz i got school problems! got a problem with that? if you do, then i will throw you over a 50-storey building with a mouth gag to stop yer screamin and a rock tid to your legs to make your death faster! **

**could you guys even wait for me to think properly? i have been dealing with unusual problems everyday! and don't even ask what it is cuz i'll kick yer asses! damn teachers, putting all of this huge pile of junk on us students. they should go to hell for all i care! and if either you guys are teachers, then no offense if you are not giving 10 assignments for a day to students who have no fault over a certain problem!**

**I say that give me another week to let me rest. I already have a fever and then another storm comes to the Philippines! could this day even get any worse? AAAAAGGHHHHHH!**

***takes a deep breath***

**sorry if i have too harsh on you Jankz cuz i have been really eager to read grimmjow fuck ichigo. only yaio, yuri, straight or any possible sex of 2 or more people is the only thing that makes me happy. I really smirk to myself reading ichigo fucked.**

**anyways, wait for a few days then i might recover, k?**

_***special story***_

_I woke up to see the chocolate brown ceiling, reminding me of Ichigo. I decided to watch tv to pass the time. i glanced at the clock and looked at the time. It is already 11:00 am. I looked at my mother to ask._

_"mama, is there no school today? it isn't even the weekends yet."_

_my mother looked at me then smiled and kissed my forehead. "there is a storm today, so it's best that you shouldn't go to school yet with your condition. Do you want me to bake pancakes, honey?" ah, yes. my mother is like the best thing that god has given me. I nodded then answered," i would like that mama. can i have the chocolate syrup today?"_

_"of course you can, dearie." then she went to the kitchen and i heard the oven start. i decided to use the computer now, since i am the one who actually own the computer._

_i read some boring stories that only wastes my time so, what did i do next? why, read yaoi of course! mom gave me the pancakes while i was reading the latest bleach manga. i took a mouthful then mumbled, "so delicious! this pancake is so good!"_

_well, when it's mom's time to use the computer, i jumped out of the seat then went to my bed. i should really get well soon. my friend might be worried about me. yes, i said friend, with no 's'. why? cuz i hate stuck up bitches that whine al day and i also despise men who think their the coolest. hmph! talk about people with 'stick-up-in-their-asses'. haha!_

_i had a dream where ichigo is the Alice of wonderland and everyone falls in love with him. but it all turned to hell when byakuya was the arrogant mad hatter. but, at least that grimmjow, shirosaki, ulquiorra and a lot more hot semes are there for ichigo and not the stick-in-the-ass byakuya. ah, a good dream indeed. Oh, and if anyone copied my dream with no permission then GO TO HELL AND GO FUCK A ROCK!_


End file.
